


District 7- Kotarou Bokuto

by Snowfox890



Series: All hail Panem! (But Haikyuu) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst?, Background Tsukki/Kuroo, Bokuto is clueless at feelings, Canon Typical Violence, Fluff, Hunger Games/Haikyuu, M/M, Will add tags as I go, akaashi - Freeform, kuroo is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfox890/pseuds/Snowfox890
Summary: I started reading the Hunger Games and remembered a fanfic I read a while ago. That's the inspiration for this. Credits too PhoenixGFawkes. Go check out their other stories if you enjoy Haikyuu and Hunger Games. Kinda weird mix I know.





	1. Let the 76th Hunger Games begin!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [District 8 – Sugawara Koushi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204005) by [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know technically Katniss and District 13 ended the Hunger Games but just for the sake of the story they continued. And I don't know how to feel about this, but the Hunger Games are kind of fun to write? As always, constructive feedback and criticism is appreciated. And also comments make my day if you want to bother writing up one of those.

Kotarou Bokuto. That was District 7's male tribute for the 76th Hunger Games. And Akaashi wasn't sure how he felt about it. He often came off as detached and apathetic, but really, it was from years of attempting to mentor yet all of them dying. It wasn't like the odds were _completely_ not in his favor. Bokuto was older than him, only by a year. Still, it was quite a feat for a mentor to be younger than the tribute. It meant that the mentor had had to win the games at a very young age. This energetic pouty tribute...Akaashi didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to genuinely _care_ about him. It was unsettling. And probaby not good for coping with Bokuto's death when he died. _If_ he died. There was still a slim chance.

"Akaashi-san...see you in a bit, ok?" Bokuto with a rare solemn determination. Akaashi's eyes widened. In the most public way possible, the immature tribute was defying the nature of the games and making a vow. A vow that _he would win_. The cameras were surely on the pouty tribute and the emotionless young mentor.

A rare smile graced the older boy's lips. Maybe there was some real hope after all. "See you outside of the arena, Bokuto." Akaashi couldn't help but adding in a Capitol voice, "And may the odds ever be in your favor!"

"AKAASHI-SAN DID YOU JUST-I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD THAT KIND LIFE IN YOU!" Bokuto wheezed.

So much for that smile. Eyebrows knit in exasperated affection, Akaashi said, "Hush, they're going to think I'm a rebel."

Bokuto practically fell over. "AHAHAHA I'll be glad to see you outside of the arena." And just like that the tube went up and he was gone. 

_I hope so Bokuto._ In the manner his friend taught him from District 12, Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi brought three fingers to his lips and lifted them out the games. _I really hope so._

* * *

(The follow up to the games)

It the ever dreaded day of the year again, the reaping. Yet, even that could not dull the bright spirit of Bokuto. One of the only victors from District 7, Keiji Akaashi had stood upon the stage, looking as disinterested as ever to most. The escort, Takeyuki Yamiji spoke into the microphone. Same thing, different year, every year, another kid is just going to be sent off into the cruel games as punishment for whatever "rebellion" the districts. Everyone knew that it was really so Snow could flaunt his great power and remind all the Districts that the Capitol was in control. The Capitol is supreme and all should look up to them.

"Welcome to the annual 76th Hunger Games reaping! Shall we start with ladies first then..." The escort dug his hand deep into a bowl that everyone knew contained the names of all the potential tributes in the district. Pulling his hand out, Takeyuki held the slip of paper in front of his face. 

"Ayumi Kaito!" he announced. 

A timid, medium sized girl walked up to the stage. She had dark brown hair like the bark of the trees she lived with and looked no older than 13. It was clear in her eyes that she was absolutely terrified, but she lifted her chin up anyway. Bokuto liked her for that. 

"Next...Kotarou Bokuto!" The older boy's brain blanked out for a second. The world wouldn't, couldn't be so cruel as to take him away from his sister. Yet, it was possible. The crowd parted for him, pity in their eyes for the boy with the frail sister and the small girl who has only lived 12 and some years of her life. Absolutely dazed, Bokuto made his way up to the stage, settling next to his fellow tribute from 7.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our tributes! Happy Hunger Games!"

The crowd parted and the two tributes had some time to themselves before the games. Bokuto wasn't ready to face his sister yet, for fear that he would just break down on the spot. He needed someone to talk to. So he headed off to see a certain spiky haired friend with a liking to red and kittens.

He approached a house the shade of redwood and knocked on the door a few times. A few moments later, he was rewarded with the face of Tetsurou Kuroo.

"Bokuto it’s too early for this. When I was your age...”

"Dude, seriously? Did you not watch the reaping? Also I’m one month older than you, don’t you remember?”

Kuroo snorted. "Since when did I? Why, what happened this time?" he asked with mild interest.

“Holy skittles Kuroo! I was just reaped from the bowl!”

The younger boy straightened up, all former signs of sleepiness gone from his face. 

"Seriously? The Capitol is so stupid! What are you doing here then? Go get ready for the games!"

"Aww Kuroo-san actually _cares_ about me to some extent! I'm so touched."

Kuroo mock gasped. "What are you talking about? I've always been this kind. For example, I will tell you that you should stock up on as much food as possible before the games. Build up those food stores for when you don't have any. As a member of District 7, you've been wielding axes for much of your life. Work on learning how to aim those long distance. Pretty useful if you ask me."

Something wasn't quite right about this. How did his friend know so much about surviving in the games? Sure, you could watch and research and train, but it wasn't like Kuroo was particularly invested in the Hunger Games to do that.

"How, how exactly do you know so much about surviving in the games?"

The taller boy blanched. Not to call Bokuto dumb but...he wasn't the brightest about some things either. Out of all times to be perceptive, he chose now? Kuroo decided on telling him a half truth.

"I...I have a friend that was a victor a couple years back. You might remember him, Kei Tsukishima."

Bokuto wrinkled his nose, trying to recall. "That tall blond, salty victor of the 74th games? The uncaring, emotionless one with an unnecessary amount of roasting pizzazz?"

Good lord, where Bokuto came up with these adjectives, Kuroo would never know.

Grinning at the description, the cat-like boy replied, "That's him for sure." He snickered and air quoted, "’Tall blond and salty. Now with extra salt’. He’ll just love it.

”You seem rather fond of him Kuroo.”

Waving the implication away, he replied “Nah, not really. He can be a real pain sometimes, but Tsukki is really amusing when you can actually pry some emotion out of him. But anyway, what was your point in coming here?”

Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, Bokuto muttered, “I thought you might be able to give me some ‘words of wisdom’ or something. I should have known better.”

The lumberjack looked rather affronted. “Excuse me, I gave you some very useful advice you really ought to remember. So useful in fact, that you questioned my sources. Well don’t you want to spend your last few days before the games here well?”

Bokuto noticed his careful wording, not saying he wasn’t not coming back, nor saying that he was either. 

“What do you mean?”

Smirking, Kuroo slung his axe over his shoulder. “What else would I mean?”

Bokuto brightened up almost instantly. “Hey, hey, hey! Bring it on!

* * *

The constant never ending chopping of wood was usually considered a burden here in District 7. However, as Bokuto grew older and the day was rough, he came to appreciate it. It was a good distraction, something he could singularly focus on. Sometimes he and Kuroo would even make it a game. How much wood could each chop in 10 minutes? It was silly, but helpful to view it that way. So that’s how Bokuto spent his time at home before the games.

”Aha, Bokuto you owe me a scoop of ice cream.”

Bokuto scowled, a demonstration of his mood swings. “Fine, but you never got me ice cream last time I won. Said you forgot your wallet.”

Kuroo mock pouted and replied, “You weren’t supposed to remember that! Fine, just this once.”

The two bought each other ice cream and walked together content, until their respective routes home split. 

Laughing and pounding each other on the back, Kuroo said, “Good luck Bokuto. I’ll see you after the games, I will.”

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Bokuto replied, “See you Kuroo.”

As Bokuto pulled up his sheets in his bed, he knew he wouldn’t be getting a lot of sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just curious, do you guys think I should split chapter up, or write really long ones at once? As always, thanks for stopping by to read this decent scribble scratch. (Please read end notes after you're done) Oh yeah, and sorry about the sudden name transition.

Bokuto rarely ever had dreams, and when he did, they were straight up _weird__. _For instance, one time he had a dream about hitting a ball roughly over a strange elevated net and Kuroo chopping it down to the floor on his side with an axe. The same thing happened without the victor of the 74th games, Kei Tsukishima. Like, who had time to hit a round thing over a rectangular fishing net in the districts? Strangley, the times when Bokuto did slam the ball over the net, it felt amazing.

Tonight though, he had dreams about the Hunger Games. Him stepping off the platform too early and being blown up by a landmine for one. Once he had gotten back to sleep he dreamt about being cornered by a young tribute much like his sister, and him having to kill her. All of it was too apalling for Bokuto really. And he knew that the actual games would be worse.

"Kotarou! It's passed noon get up already!" 

Bokuto jerked up and looked around wildly. His sister, Yui was standing over him. It was obvious that she was holding herself together by being irritated.

Bokuto groaned. “Yui, it’s only 12:37.”

The younger girl muttered something like, “Why do I even care about this guy? Whatever just get up already, mom made lunch."

His eyes widened, making him look comically owl like. "_Mom_made lunch?! She _actually_ got out of bed to make lunch for me? Wow, you guys must really like me." 

Yui scowled. “Kota, you can’t be mad at mom forever. Just stop already. It’s been 5 years.”

Bokuto tried to satisfy her with a bright smile, but to Yui it looked completely faux. “What are you talking about? Why would I be mad at mom? She’s been here for us the _whole entire time_!"

"Damn, I never knew you were so passive agressive Kotarou."

"What does that even mean?"

Yui snorted. She knew her brother genuinely didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well", she started, "to put it short and simply, it's when you act a certain way when you're trying to avoid something. You don't want to confront the topic of actually going up to mom and making an effort to forgive her."

“I’m not avoiding anything!” he protested.

Throwing her hands up in frustration, the younger girl said, “Forget it! I’m just saying try to be nice to mom. She’s had it hard and you’re not really helping. And as I said, there’s lunch downstairs.”

With that, the dark haired girl stormed out of the room. 

Yui had always had a fiery personality ever since her father died. To get over the pain faster, she thought it might as well help to act like she was over it. And as a Bokuto, the energetic part of being fiery was inherent.

Rarely had she ever directed at her brother though.

Bokuto didn't know how to feel about it.

Right before the games? Yui knew she might never see him again. So why was she acting like this now? Well, there was nothing else to do right now except go downstairs as his sister so fervently ordered.

He was greeted with the sight of his sister stuffing her face full with two of his five pancakes on her plate.

"Oh hey, afternoon idiot you finally made your way down here."

Kotarou's hands made some interesting spasms before he burst out, "Those are my pancakes!!!!" 

"You can't have them!" she taunted, waving a piece around near her mouth.

Kotarou tackled her to the ground. Yui squealed and shoved his pancake in her mouth, giggling.

"Oi, you-"

"Love you too Kota!"

Kotarou soon joined in the giggling. He could even almost forget his upcoming meeting with District 7's mentor, Keiji Akaashi.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, I'm being so lazy about getting to the actual interesting part of the Hunger Games. Plz tell me if you want to me to hurry up. I'm trying not to make this too rushed, but it feels like it's getting to be a bunch of filler so eh? Don't worry the angst and pain will come soon enough! :D


End file.
